Sentimentos correspondidos BR
by Kurama-chan BR
Summary: Doces declarações de amor ( yaoi)


Sentimentos correspondidos  
  
Uma leve chuva cai no fim da tarde, o cheiro fresco da árvores umedecidas pela chuva invadia o quarto de um youkai preocupado com seu melhor amigo..  
" Por que será que me preocupo tanto com ele? Ele consegue muito bem se virar na chuva... Acho que queria o dar um pouco mais de conforto.."  
Estava sozinho na casa, seus cadernos abertos em cima de sua escrivaninha, e em alguns cantos do cadernos via-se escrito: " Hiei..."  
Ele próprio escrevera inconscientemente e só depois se dava conta que estava pensando nele, e que não conseguia esquece-lo. Aquele koorime...  
" Ele deve estar passando frio, por que ele não vêm se abrigar aqui? Ele sabe muito bem que vou recebe-lo como sempre... Ah... no que estou pensando, sou mesmo um bobo... ele não viria toda hora só para me ver.."  
  
Numa árvore próxima de sua casa, um koorime o espionava atentamente. Admirava Kurama de longe e só depois percebia o que estava fazendo. Isso ele tinha muito em comum com Kurama.  
  
" Ele não vem mesmo... É melhor eu fazer a lição, já que não posso sair com essa chuva.."  
Kurama se distanciou da janela e se sentou na cadeira as escrivaninha desorganizada. " Aah! Que bagunça, terei que arrumar tudo agora!"  
  
Apesar dele ter saído da janela, Hiei queria continuar o vendo, então chegara numa árvore mais próxima da casa. Muito próximo do seu quarto, já podia sentir o seu doce perfume.. Um perfume inconfundível e nostálgico, que o deixava totalmente sereno e relaxado.  
Será que ele viera por causa de abrigo? Não, era por algo mais forte. Por um amor que não podia mais disfarçar como uma simples amizade nem para si mesmo. Por um amor que deveria admitir logo...  
Tinha muito medo de não ser correspondido, e também por atrapalhar a vida de Kurama caso isso acontecesse.  
  
Assim como Kurama, tinha medo de confessar os seus sentimentos...  
Tinha medo de afastar Hiei se demonstrasse todo o carinho que sentia por ele, já que os sentimentos daquele koorime eram indecifráveis...  
  
Kurama sentiu o youki de Hiei e se virou rapidamente, encarando assustado a janela. Não sabia que Kurama conhecia seu youki tão perfeitamente.. Kurama sibilou, roucamente: - Hi-Hiei?...  
Não podia continuar fugindo dele para sempre, observando-o sempre às escondidas, deveria falar com ele, já que ele já havia o notado.. Assim desceu do tronco que estava escondido para um que Kurama pudesse o ver.  
  
- Árvores não te protegem da chuva! Olhe como está molhado, Hiei! A visão de Kurama preocupado com ele o deixava mudo.. não conseguia responder nada a ele. Kurama, desapontado por não ter ouvido nenhuma palavra dele, respondeu: - Hiei, o que está fazendo parado aí? Entre, por favor! Não se preocupe em molhar meu quarto!" - Você não está ocupado? Não tem que ajudar alguém? - finalmente pensara numa resposta  
- Não! Estou sozinho em casa! Entre rápido aqui! - gritara Kurama devido ao aumento da chuva.  
Iria entrar.. Hiei iria saltar para alcançar a janela, mas viu Kurama esticando sua mão para ele a pegar.. " Ele vai recusar como sempre..." mas não... sentiu uma mão molhada e fria agarrando firme a sua quente e macia mão. Pela primeira vez isso acontecera. Kurama corara...  
Não queriam largar as mãos, mesmo após ter o puxado, mas tiveram que se soltar devido ao medo da repressão de um ao outro.  
- Não pensei que estava aqui, se soubesse antes você não teria ficado tão molhado! - disse Kurama tentando disfarçar o próprio sorriso, na verdade, era uma ótima surpresa.  
- Mas você está ocupado? - disse Hiei olhando para a sua escrivaninha  
- Aah!! Me desculpe Hiei! - Kurama reparava na escrivaninha que deixara tão bagunçada para poder falar com Hiei - Por favor não repare nisso, eu ainda preciso organizar tudo!  
- Não se preocupe Kurama, eu não me importo.  
- Espere um pouco que vou pegar uma toalha para você!  
Kurama deixou Hiei no seu quarto por uns instantes, tudo para que Hiei não pegasse um resfriado. Apesar da sua frieza ele o amava muito. Não queria que ele pegasse um resfriado.  
Hiei observava o seu quarto. Fora a escrivaninha tudo estava muito organizado e perfeito.  
A cama que Kurama dormia estava muito próximo dele. Sentiu um arrepio quando a olhou e imaginou que seu doce amado repousava nela toda noite.  
Observava a escrivaninha, reparava na sua letra caprichada e no seu caderno com folhas impecáveis. Uma folha havia o chamado a atenção. Olhou atentamente para a sua borda e gelou totalmente quando viu escrito nela com a letra linda e caprichosa que Kurama usava: "Hiei..."  
  
***  
  
Kurama pensava nele... e não era só nesta folha que estava seu nome escrito... "Será que Kurama..?!  
- Hiei! Aqui está!  
Hiei o encarava com carinho, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Não desviava o olhar de seus lindos olhos esmeralda, que agora reparavam que havia algo errado em Hiei.  
- O que foi, Hiei? Você está com febre? - Kurama se aproximara, antes tinha receio de tocar Hiei e ser reprimido com violência, mas com a preocupação esquecera de seu medo.  
" Kurama..."  
A mão macia de Kurama tocara seu rosto, Hiei corou ao perceber que Kurama olhava atentamente para o seu rosto.  
- Por que se preocupa comigo, Kurama?  
Kurama se assustara com a pergunta, nunca imaginara que Hiei poderia fazer uma pergunta dessa a ele.  
- Porque você é especial para mim Hiei...  
- Kurama... eu..eu...  
- Não fale nada, você está um pouco quente, sente-se um pouco...  
- Tudo bem...  
Tomou fôlego, iria começar um assunto, e não poderia mais voltar.  
- Hiei, também existem pessoas especiais para você?  
- Especiais...  
- Eu sei que você respeita o Yusuke pela sua força, e que se preocupa com sua irmã, e eu... sou o seu amigo... não? - Kurama perguntara por impulso, temia a sua resposta.  
- Não, Kurama...  
- E-então, você só me considera um parceiro de luta? Você não gosta de  
mim como amigo?  
Hiei não poderia mais mentir para Kurama, sentiu naquele momento que Kurama gostava muito dele, mas estava confuso.....  
- Não! Kurama! Eu não gosto de você! Eu..!  
- Tudo bem Hiei... não precisa dizer mais nada....  
- Kurama...  
Kurama desviava o seu olhar, não podia mais esconder sua vontade de chorar...  
- Descanse no meu quarto, e quando melhorar vá embora Hiei...  
- Kurama!!!  
Ele havia saído do quarto, e estava chorando por sua causa.. sua causa.. Hiei, que nunca havia chorado por ninguém, agora deixava leves lágrimas escorrer pelo seu rosto...  
  
***  
  
Hiei tremia em uma árvore, uma sensação horrível de arrependimento preenchia todo seu corpo...  
" Por que eu nunca digo nada certo... por que eu não tenho coragem para dizer o que sinto?!"  
A coisa que mais magoava e acabava com Hiei por dentro era magoar Kurama. Isso era tudo que ele menos queria... Precisava ir atrás dele, não podia perde-lo desse jeito tão estúpido.  
Estava difícil caminhar, sua febre havia aumentado, mas não importasse o que acontecesse, não podia o perder daquele jeito.  
Kurama olhava o tempo pela janela, a chuva não melhorava... Hiei havia ido embora mesmo com essa chuva...  
Na escola ninguém percebeu sua tristeza, nem seus olhos inchados e sua aparência esgotada. Disfarçava com um sorriso, que lhe fazia doer a alma por dentro.  
Lágrimas umedeciam o seu delicado rosto... "Amo muito Hiei, mas tenho que se afastar dele para não sofrer mais... ele não tem culpa de não me amar..." passava a mão sobre os olhos para enxugá-los quando sentiu o youki de Hiei se aproximando da sala onde estava.  
  
- Kurama...  
- Hiei... por favor, não venha me magoar ainda mais...  
Quando voltou para encarar Hiei, percebeu que Hiei estava chorando....  
  
- Kurama... eu... - seu orgulho não importava mais, sentia ele desaparecendo cada vez mais.... - sinto muito...  
- Hiei... - suas lágrimas pararam de sofrer tamanha a surpresa de sua reação.  
Mas Kurama não iria agüentar, se aproximou de Hiei e o abraçou fortemente, deixando toda a sua mágoa transbordar em Hiei. Hiei sentia pela primeira vez o abraço quente de Kurama, o perfume e a pele macia que sempre sonhara em sentir. - Hiei... não me peça desculpas, você não tem culpa por não gostar de mim...  
- Não queria ter feito você sofrer Kurama, eu devia ter tido coragem para ter te dito isso a muito tempo, mas quando estou perto de você não consigo falar nada certo ..  
- Hiei...  
Tocando no rosto de Kurama, deu-lhe um doce beijo... longo e apaixonado...  
- Eu te amo...  
As lágrimas de Kurama escorriam pelo seu rosto. Kurama sorria muito emocionado.  
- Não chore... - o carinho que Hiei fazia em seu rosto acalmava seus soluços e seu choro  
- Hiei, eu não estou triste, estou muito feliz - Kurama novamente abraçara Hiei forte - Eu também te amo muito Hiei!  
- Kurama...  
  
" Palavras não são necessárias para descobrir sentimentos, foi isso que eu descobri em alguns casos, sobre a pessoa que me ama poder demonstrar com poucas palavras. Mas ao mesmo tempo, é capaz de dizer coisas lindas para mim, somente para mim, saber que ele só é assim comigo me faz sentir único para ele. "  
  
" Lindo... Você é totalmente irresistível, seu jeito súbito de chegar perto de mim...  
  
Você me dá abrigo na chuva, você me aquece no inverno, você me faz esquecer de tudo de ruim que já aconteceu comigo... isso tudo porque você é capaz de amar alguém como eu...  
Não admitia meu medo de você se ferir nas lutas que enfrentava.. não conseguia gritar de preocupação quando você se machucava, mas sentia algo me cortando por dentro, e um grande remorso por ter ignorado suas dores naquela hora. Certa hora que estava preso, tive vontade de destruir aquela barreira para te salvar, mas percebi que você mantinha tudo sobre controle... Eu queria ter parado aquele cara que te espancava no lugar dele, queria ter te carregado para fora do estádio no lugar dele... mas tinha medo de me entregar a sua beleza, de não saber o que poderia fazer com você tão perto de mim...  
Agora me sinto um estúpido, sei q você não se importou com isso, mas vc se importava com a minha frieza , e podia ter te dado naquele momento difícil um pouco de carinho...  
Tudo isso pelo medo de admitir que te amo... que me preocupo com você, q você me deixa totalmente louco... sua voz me congela.. seu sorriso me fascina.. seus olhos me transmitem todo o amor que não havia percebido antes.. os seus lindos olhos esmeralda... É tão fácil pensar, mas é tão difícil falar tudo isso para você sem engasgar... mas dói muito, dói muito deixar essas palavras presas e te fazer pensar q não me importo com você... você é tudo para mim... Você fala tudo tão fácil, sorri sempre tão fácil... você me fascina totalmente...  
Eu queria tanto tocar em seus cabelos, eu sua pele delicada, poder sentir a sua roupa macia e fresca através de um abraço... poder sentir os seus lábios... o seu perfume doce e natural de rosas vermelhas... conseguir isso foi um sonho... Você conseguiu me conquistar... você conseguiu tirar toda a frieza e ódio do meu coração..."  
  
Esse era o amor dos dois, duas pessoas que nasceram uma para a outra, e que se amavam muito. O medo de ambos havia atrasado a confissão, mas os sentimentos e angústias eram as mesmas, até que o amor finalmente conseguiu sobressair todas essas barreiras. 


End file.
